The Boy Inside
by ArchAngelDragon
Summary: Edward Masen has a dark past that he tries to forget by rising through Cullen Innovation's ranks. What happens when an incident with a girl makes him take a hard look at his past? AH/AU Rated T for language and some situations.


**This is the second one-shot that was supposed to be posted yesterday. For those of you who don't know, I will be posting three o/s and after the last one is posted, I'll be putting a poll on my profile. You will be voting for which o/s that you liked the best and that you would like to see become a full story. I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a comment about what you liked about this one and what you'd like to see happen if this were to become a full story.**

**Signed,**

**ArchAngel**

* * *

"Like good morning, Mr. Masen," my annoying assistant chirped. I hate listening to the high pitched screech she called her voice. It's a good thing she likes to wear low cut tops.

"Morning, Jane. Where's my coffee?" I growled. She knows I always have my coffee right away.

"My name's like Jessica and I couldn't like get your coffee because the like coffee machine is like broken or something." Not only does her voice grates on my nerves, but she also thought sounding like an airhead was cool and I can't even have a cup of coffee to help me cope. Well at least she had a nice set of tits to look at.

"Well then go get me a cup of coffee from Starbucks!" I said angrily.

"But sir, Starbucks is like 2 miles away and I like can't catch a cab until like the morning rush hour like clears," she whined. I smiled because the rush hour is the same reason why I was an hour late and Edward Masen is never late.

"Well you better start walking," I told her. The look of shock that came across her face was absolutely priceless and pleased me to no extent. I turned and strolled into my large, well-furnished corner office. I loved its openness. I was welcomed by the sights of the city from the ceiling-to-floor windows that took the place of two walls. I immediately went over to my cabinet and poured a glass of cognac to settle myself for the start of a new day. I went to the window behind my large cherry oak desk and just watched the pathetic blue collar workers walk to work. I probably should be prepping for the meeting I have with the board in ten minutes, but I had a routine. I always spent the last ten minutes before a meeting relaxing by mocking the people who wished they could be me.

Checking my watch, I began to grab some of the files and the briefcase that I needed for this once in a lifetime meeting. I, Edward Masen, had a meeting with the board of Cullen Innovation Enterprises, one of the largest corporations in the world, to discuss my possible place on the board. After my presentation, there will be no discussion because it will be a done deal. And a raise in my wealth and fame.

"Mr. Masen?" I heard Jesse or whatever her name was call timidly through the intercom.

"Did you get my coffee already?" I doubt it. Nimrod probably couldn't even figure out how to work the stupid machine. Probably why my coffee tastes like dirt sometimes.

"Well…I couldn't like leave yet beca—"

"WHAT? What do you mean you didn't get my coffee yet?" I roared cutting her off. I heard her click off the intercom and everything was silent. I had a meeting in five and that blonde armpiece had the nerve to interrupt me and NOT get my coffee. I'll show her what people like her get when they mess with Edward Masen.

Storming out of my office with my briefcase in hand, I went over to Jocelyn's desk and began to yell,

"What's the meaning of this Josephine? Why are you not out GETTING MY COFFEE? And then you have the NERVE to interrupt my prep time! YOU KNOW I **HATE** TO BE INTERRUPTED!" The rest of the office fell silent watching the scene take place.

"B-b-b-but I-I…Th-there was l-l-like-like thi-this—"

"SPIT IT OUT!" I saw the fear in her eyes triple. I could see that the idiot was now too afraid to speak, but before I could say anymore, someone spoke up for her.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. My name is Rosalie Hale. A pleasure to meet you," the unfamiliar woman said while putting her hand out for a shake. I just glared at her. Who was she to interrupt me?

"Anyways," she began again as she tried to play off my rebuttal, "I am here to offer you the chance—"

"Let me stop you there Mrs…uh…"

"Hale," she said filling in.

"Yes, Hale. First of all, there's nothing you can offer me. I have everything I need and then some." At this point, people in the office were watching us like a tennis match. I even think I saw someone pull out a bag of popcorn out of the blue. Seeing everyone watching me, I decided to tone it down a notch. Wouldn't want the board to catch wind of this.

"And secondly, I have a meeting to go to so if you could just excuse me." I smoothly stepped around Mrs. Hale sending one last glare to Jada before quickly making my way to the boardroom.

**~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~**

"And so gentlemen, after all I've shown you, it's easy to see that I would be the best candidate to replace Mr. Volturi on the board. Thank you for your time." The seven men in the room clapped at my very well laid out presentation and began to deliberate amongst themselves as I got my things together. I wasted some time "organizing" my papers so I could hear their conversation, but I only caught snippets. I sat down at the end of the table and waited for them to finish. It look like CEO, Carlisle Cullen, was trying to convince them of something, but after five minutes of hushed whispering on their end of the table, I was starting to get impatient and Edward Masen doesn't like to be kept waiting.

"Listen gentlemen," they quieted as I caught their attention, "I couldn't have made this any clearer for you all. I'm a rising star in this business. Easily buying out some of the smaller companies with young owners. I'm a great speaker, I know business, and I'm handsome." They all chuckled a bit. "It would be foolish to pass me over for someone who's less promising."

I thought my little speech didn't go off well with them since it was completely silent. I could almost hear crickets chirping. But then Aro Volturi, the board member who would be retiring spoke up.

"That right there fellas is exactly what we need for this company." Volturi stood up and walked toward me. "I would be honored Edward if you were to be my replacement." I stood up and we shook hands. And the rest was history.

**~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~**

It was quiet as I walked out of my top floor office. I worked late tonight so that I could catch up to speed on all the businesses CIE had taken over and was partnered with. I didn't want the rest of the board to think me weak in my inexperience with the big boys. But wasn't worried about that. I'll show them.

"Goodnight Mr. Masen," one of the night janitors called out. I just ignored the farewell. I just couldn't stand to have to talk to people who spent their time cleaning up garbage for a living. That is such a dirty job. It makes me want to kick a garbage bucket over just to make them clean it up.

_Thud_.

Never mind. Urge satisfied.

I quickly walked out of the building and headed towards the parking garage. The dark always creeps me out. As I got nearer to my highly priced Aston Martin One-77, I could hear people scuffling for something. What they were doing didn't concern me. That was until I heard,

"Stop! Let me go!" A woman was crying out. Something deep inside made me want to run to her aid. But I didn't want to have to analyze why later so I just kept walking to my car.

"Let me go! I already did what you paid me for!" That same stirring deep inside me changed to a desperate need to help her. I knew those words and I knew I had to help her. Quickly I ran to my car hoping that I wouldn't be too late. As I revved up the engine, I thought back to the last time, I heard those words.

_"Hey, man, let me go! You got what you paid for so just leave!" I heard Momma yell. I was sitting between two garbage cans on the dirty concrete hiding so the John wouldn't see me. Momma always told me to stay hidden. No matter what._

_ "Hey baby, I jus' want a little extra taste," I heard the man say further down the alley._

_ "And I said let me go!" I ignored the yelling just like Momma told me to do and buried my face into Max's side._

"Hey, Let her go!" I yelled as I jumped out of my car and ran towards the woman's beaten body. The man ran off when he saw me coming. Coward. The woman was so silent that I thought she was dead. Her face was covered in blood and I could see that bruises were starting to form all over. I started checking for ID and pulled out my phone to call 911 when the woman loudly groaned and started moving. She tried to get up, but I stopped her.

"Shhh. Everything will be just fine. I'm gonna take you to the hospital and everything will be better. Okay?" She nodded and laid back down. I didn't know what to do at first until I realized that I was still on the phone with 911.

"Sir? Are you still there?"

"Yes!" I answered. "I'm still here."

"What is your emergency?"

"I have a woman here who is badly beaten and bruised. I'm going to take her to the hospital since I'm not too far away."

"Sir, it might be best to just wait—"

"No," I interrupted, "I'm not going to take any chances this time by waiting. I will be bringing her to Mount Sinai in ten minutes so have a doctor ready once I arrive." The dispatcher sighed at my stubborn ways but I couldn't leave this up to luck. I had a chance to make things right.

"Okay, but get her here as soon as possible and I will need your name."

"My name is Edward Masen." I said quickly before hanging up. I didn't know if the woman was awake, but I didn't have time for niceties. She was bleeding profusely from her head. I quickly scooped her up, her blood staining my expensive Armani suit, and quickly placed her in the passenger seat. I noticed that she was smaller than I thought, almost childlike...and that I'll have to replace the seats after this. Once she was situated inside, I ran around to the driver's side, got in, and started to make my way out of the parking garage. The woman groaned and I repeated to her that everything would be okay. It has to.

**~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~**

_Momma started yelling more loudly now, "Let me go, you bastard!"_

"_I'm not getting out of here until you give me what I want." The John said getting angry now. I hid my face into Max's soft, fur-covered side trying to ignore the shuffling and angry shouts coming from the back of the alley where Momma and the John was, but I still couldn't ignore everything. Like the sound of a belt being undone. Momma's yells for him to stop. Momma always told me to never try to fight off the Johns 'cuz they were too strong for me, but I had to help. I had to. I suddenly heard Momma scream really loudly. So loud that my ears hurt. I couldn't wait anymore. I stood up from between the cans at the same time everything went silent. God, please let Momma be okay. Before I could run to Momma, the John walked out from the shadows of the alley zipping up his pants, smiled at me, and left satisfied. That didn't bother me, but him being covered in blood did. _

_ As I watched him walk away, I started to panic. Where's Momma? She usually checks up on me after she's done. I held Max more tightly as I walked down the dirty alley to check on Momma. It was darker back here than by the garbage cans. I'm scared of the dark. _

"_Momma?" I whimpered. Where was she? It was then I heard a groan and tripped. When I looked, I realized that I had tripped over Momma's outstretched arm._

"_Momma!" I cried happily. Why was she on the floor? It was so dirty. Maybe she was tired. She always gets tired after a lot of screaming. I was so happy to see her at first that I didn't notice the blood that soaked her skin. _

"_Momma?" I whispered scared, "Momma why is there blood all over you?" Momma never answered me. Instead she just pat my arms, looked me directly in my eyes, and said,_

"_Never let the Johns in life get you down. You show them. Your name is Edward __Masen__ and never let them forget it."_

Those were her last words to me. And I never forgot a word of it. That night was the worst night in my life and fate decided that I'd needed a repeat of it tonight.

"Mr. Masen can you tell us anything else?" Ms. Hale asked me after I told him the same story three times and ten other times to three other officers. Turns out she was a cop too. I'm glad she didn't hold a grudge from that time she met me in my office.

"What part of 'I've told you everything I know,' don't you understand," I seethed. If she wasn't angry before, she'd be sick of me now. But I was sick and tired of them asking me the same things over and over. And not only that, but they wouldn't let me see the girl.

"Mr. Masen we need to know this-"

"Why? Why do you need to know fifty times that I found her and brought her here? Why don't you go find the culprit? And what is it with you people not giving _me_ the information I want?" I was tired of them dodging my questions and I needed my answers now.

"Well, Mr. Masen, we are looking for the culprit." Ms. Hale started, "From the doctor's reports we think that _you_ may be a suspect." she trailed off slowly watching my reaction. I was so stunned that I couldn't even speak. At first.

"You think that I did this to her?" I said my voice getting angrier with each word. "You think I could do this to her and then have the nerve to bring her to the hospital where the _police_ could find me?" I was losing it. It's been a long stressful day and I was getting pissed with all of this.

"Calm down, Mr. Masen. We had to put you down as a suspect because it turns out that the woman you brought it is a teenage prostitute. She went missing a couple of months ago. We think as part of the human trafficking ring that was just busted last week."

"What does that have to do with me being a suspect?" I said still angry, yet curiously.

"We discovered the trafficking ring after several business men were discovered with underage "escorts". We thought that you may have been one of those men."

"What?" I shouted. "That's preposterous! You could check the security cameras and see me in my office! I wasn't there! You could ask the late night janitor what time I left! I wasn't there! You could find the other guy I saw and know. I. WASN'T. THERE!" Everything that had happened today had erupted at this point. Ms. Hale looked like I was about to get beat down. Everyone else in the emergency room looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. I was panting at the end of my rant and my hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions since I kept running my hands through my hair. Calming down, I smoothed my hair down and straightened my shirt.

"Excuse me as I go...sit...over there..." I said trailing off. I had embarrassed myself in front of everyone in the hospital lobby.

"Yeah," Ms. Hale said. "Go let off some steam before you do something you will regret."

I nodded and walked to a seat by the wall. As I sat down, I couldn't help but think as the truth hits me in the face. It was true. I wasn't there. I wasn't there in time to save Momma and I wasn't there to stop this girl from getting hurt. What am I going to do? This woman, no child, was hurt and the police thinks I did this to her. What would the board think? Better yet, why do I care what the board thinks? I looked up to see a female doctor standing a few feet in front of me.

"Excuse me, are you Edward Masen?"

"Yes, I am." I said standing up. _"...And never let them forget it..._" my mind echoed. I shook my head a little to get the thoughts away. "Are you the little girl's doctor? Is she going to be okay? How is she doing? Can I see her?" I said frantically spitting all these questions at her. She chuckled easily answering all my questions.

"Yes, I am the girl's doctor. The police still believe that you are her attacker, but I can see that a man in distress such as yourself couldn't harm anyone. Let alone a child." Wouldn't she like to know.

"My name is Carmen Denali and Mary Alice should be fine," Mary Alice? Is that the girl? Seeing my puzzled face she continued.

"Mary Alice is an orphan that was kidnapped three months ago. When you brought her in, the police checked for any girls reported missing in the last year that fit her description and she was in the system. Her social worker came immediately and is with her now," Carmen finished.

I can't believe this! Not only did I help a prostitute, but she turns out to be just a teen. And not only is she a teenager, but she also is an orphan. Do I know how to pick 'em or what? I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts, but Mrs. Denali thought I was talking to her.

"So you don't want to see her?" she questioned slowly. As if I was crazy...On second thought maybe I was.

"Yes! No. I mean yes! Of course I want to see her!" I corrected quickly. Oh Lord! I was making a fool out of myself.

"Can you take me to her now?" I asked.

"Well Mr. Masen,-"

"Call me Edward," I interrupted.

"Okay then, Edward. As much as I'd like to, I can't go against the strict orders of the police. I can't let you into her room, but maybe you could come back tomorrow and try to convince Ms. Swan, Mary Alice's social worker, to allow you to see her. Technically Ms. Swan is her guardian." I nodded, but then realized what I had just agreed to.

"Wait! You're saying that I can't see her?" I didn't know whether to yell at her or plead for her mercy. Mrs. Denali frowned.

"Of course Mr. Masen I would love to help you, but figuratively my hands are tied. There's nothing I can do now until the police say that you are off their suspect list. I'm sorry," she apologized. The only connection I had to the girl, no Mary Alice, was walking away from me and it was all the police's fault. I stood up ready to curse someone out when I remembered.

_"Looks like a robbery gone bad," said a young cop to an older one._

_ "C'mon son! Use your head. We both know this chick was a whore. Some John must've not liked her goods." The older cop replied while laughing. The younger cop just nodded uneasily. Seeing me, the younger cop walked over and said,_

_ "It'll be okay sport. I promise you that we'll get the guy that did this to your mom." He placed his hand on my shoulder for reassurance. I saw the older cop chuckle at his statement and that's when I knew they'd never catch the John. That's how I knew the younger cop was lying. Looking the younger cop in the eye, I replied,_

_ "My name's not sport. It's Edward Masen. And I promise you that you'll never forget it." I shook his hand off my shoulder and walked to the police car that was supposed to take me __somewhere nice. I wonder where that is. How can anywhere be nice without my momma? I held Max closer to me as I looked over at the ambulance. I saw them cover something up with a white sheet. At the time, I didn't know it, but that would be the last time I ever saw her. Dead or alive._

**~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~**

I went straight home after that meeting with Mrs. Denali. I even took a dirty, cigarette smelling cab because I couldn't stand driving in my Aston Martin with Mary Alice's blood staining the seats. That was four hours ago. Now I was just pacing around my expensive high rise apartment waiting for the sun to rise so that I could see for myself that Mary Alice would be okay.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as I roughly ran my hands through my hair. This girl was out on the streets selling her body for money. She could've died for Christ's sake! A child! Who would want to have sex with a child?

_"We discovered the trafficking ring after several business men were discovered with underage 'escorts'."_

The officer's words swirled round and round in my mind. Business men. Did I do business with one of them? Did I see one of these "escorts" at a business function? Was my head so far up my ass that I couldn't see their silent pleadings for help? It was those kinds of questions that made me sick to my stomach several times to the point that I had nothing left in my stomach. I'd like to think I could recognize that look of fear and desperation in their eyes, but I've been an asshole for so long, I don't think I can see past the bend in my colon.

Sigh. What was I going to do? Even if they check the security tapes and take me off the suspect list., how do I get Alice's social worker to let me see her? And if I do get past her what do I say to Alice if she's awake?

"Hey! I'm the strange guy that picked you up off the streets and took you to the hospital. No, I don't want any favors from you. Yeah, I'm totally not like those rich bastards that used you in the past."

Yeah that totally would go over well with a young traumatized girl. Oh shit! I'm screwed. I paced for another hour trying to rack my brains on what to do. But first, I took a hour just to get my mind back in the real world and not the one of crazy freak outs. My hair look like I stuck my finger in a light socket and I smelt like hot garbage. Ugh! Gross! That was my first plan of action. Clean myself up.

After a hot shower and a shave, I got dressed in another Armani suit. Looking around my closet, I realized that I didn't have much else beside suits. Even after I was dressed to the nines, I still couldn't figure out what to do for Alice. My plan was to sweet talk her social worker into letting me see Alice. Would that work?

I'm Edward Masen. Of course it would work! I've talked more important people into doing things they sure as hell didn't want to do. After that...that's where I drew a blank. I was back to pacing in my expansive living room.

Maybe I should get her something nice? Isn't that what people do when their friends are in the hospital? I don't have any friends. That's sad...I know! I'll buy her something nice! But what do you buy people when they're in the hospital?

I know! Teddy Bears! I snapped. Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier? Teenage girls like teddy bears, right?

'And chocolate,' my brain supplied. That's right! They like cute fuzzy things, chocolate, and cards. I'll have to get Alice a card. With my game plan set, I grabbed the keys to my Camaro Coupe ZL1.

Note to self: tell Maria to get my Aston Martin cleaned.

As I was heading out the door, something caught my eye from my trophy case. All the important achievements in my life were represented in some way in there. Looking in my trophy case, I knew exactly what to give to Alice.

**~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~TBI~**

"Please Ms. Swan! I have to see Alice!" I pleaded. Yes, I had resorted to begging, but this was for a good cause.

"Alice?" she questioned as she raised her eyebrow at me. Sometime during my pacing, rambling, worrying, and freaking out; Mary Alice shortened to Alice.

"Mary Alice was a mouthful and she didn't seem like a Mary, so I shortened her name to Alice." I explained. Ms. Swan just gave me a look.

"What do you want me to do, Ms. Swan? I waited until the police cleared me off that stupid list. I showed you my driver's license and verified my social security number to you. I've stood out here enduring the Spanish Inquisition. I have done everything you have asked me to do with no problem. Please just let me go inside and see for myself that Alice is okay. Please!" Ms. Swan relaxed a bit and I could tell that I was wearing her down. She then opened her mouth, but I couldn't bear to hear that she wasn't going to let me see Alice. I had to do everything in my power to get inside that door behind her.

"If you let me see her and know that she be fine with my own two eyes, I promise that I'll just drop these gifts off for her and leave and you'll never have to see my face again." Ms. Swan raised her eyebrow again in question.

"Alright, I'm not going to lie to you. I'll be here everyday pleading to get to talk to Alice until you get tired of me and even then you'd better find a doctor, because you will be sick of me." I finished my little rant with a nod of my head. Ms. Swan took a deep breath and then began,

"I was going to let you in once you called Mary Alice, Alice. I figure that if you called her by her nickname, then you deserved to see her."

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried remember, but you cut me off so I just let you continue." Oh yeah. I did cut her off. Oops! Well at least now I can see Alice.

"So I can go see her now?" I asked a little timid. Afraid that she was would pull the carpet from underneath my feet.

"Sure! Go right on in. Alice should be awake." As soon as Ms. Swan stepped out of my way, I was through the door. When I walked in, there she was sitting up in the bed watching TV like she wasn't just beat within an inch of her life. Her head was wrapped up in gauze, but I could see a little bit of her short black hair peeking out. There were bruises everywhere: her face looked like a twister mat with all the colors that were there, her arms had scratches and cuts, and there was this ghastly ring of purple around her neck. Even though she looked like something out of the Mummy, I still thought it was the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

She turned to look at me and gave me a smile that light up the room. That made me stop. Shouldn't she be afraid of me after all the _business men_ that used her? Or better yet, not even business men, just men in general? But here she was smiling like I was her favorite person in the whole world.

Well, I should be. I did save her life after all.

"C'mon in. Don't be afraid of me. I know I look terrible, but I won't bite." Alice's voice was like tinkling bells or chimes or some shit like that. And why was she comforting me? I should be doing that! And who says I'm afraid. Edward Masen doesn't get afraid. I squared my shoulders and made my way confidently to her bedside. Before I lost my nerve, I handed her the bag.

"Here you go Alice. I decided to bring you something nice. To cheer you up, you know? Um..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. I don't usually have conversations with people unless it's related to business. She just look back and forth between the bag and me.

"You didn't have to do this you know. You already saved my life," She said in her twinkling voice. So she did know who I was!

"And yet you bought me a box of chocolates, a card, some balloons, a vase of flowers, and a small blue teddy bear." Seeing her take the stuff out of the bag made me worry. What if she didn't like the card? What if she hates yellow roses? What if balloons annoy her? What if she didn't like the chocolates I bought? Or what if she allergic to nuts or something? Given her last career choice that would be unfortunate. Ugh! That wasn't her choice. I'm disgusted with myself for even thinking like that, but what if she didn't like anything I bought? What if she didn't like Max?

"Omigosh!" she squealed. Out of happiness or disgust I didn't know. Just then her social worker walked into the room. Uh oh! Running over to Alice's side she said,

"Alice, what's wrong? Did he do something to hurt you?" I resent that, but she did have the right to be worried. If this wasn't about Alice I would've been pissed. But Alice came to my rescue.

"No Bella. Of course he didn't hurt me. Why would you say something like that?" Alice admonished. Why does this girl feel the need to come to my aid? Ms. Swan looked at me, stood up, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masen." I waved her off because I knew exactly how she felt. I couldn't hold any hard feelings against someone who was trying to protect Alice. That girl had a way of getting under anyone's skin and into their heart.

Ms. Swan continued, "But you have to understand that Alice is very close to my heart and when she went missing, I was devastated."

"Of course I understand Ms. Swan-"

"Bella." She interrupted.

"What?"

"Call me Bella." I stared into her eyes as I nodded. I didn't want to seem creepy, but her eyes had a way of sucking people in. I could almost see into her soul.

"Now that you guys had your moment, I can talk now." Alice said. It broke Bella and I out of the weird staring contest we were in.

"Mr. Masen, I love this little guy. He's so cute! And soft!" She loved him! She loved Max! That was more than I could hope for.

"First of all, call me Edward and that little guy is Max. Max has been with me my entire life so be gentle with him. He's kind of old. But I wouldn't give him up for the world." I said smiling at Alice. Alice looked up from Max and looked at me.

"If you wouldn't give him up for the world, then why would you give him to me?" Good question. Stepping around Bella, I reached over and touched Max's soft fur. Comfort for me many times in my life.

"Alice I'm giving it to you, because I'm getting older. Before now Max spent most of his time in my trophy case and I only took him out when I needed him, but I wanted him to go to somebody who would need his comfort more than I do. You keep him for me and keep him safe." Bella looked at me with shock. Am I that heartless that I can't even give a gift?

Yes.

"Edward, that...that...that was the kindest thing I've heard." Bella said.

"Yeah Edward. I promise that I'll always take care of Max for you. I'll never forget this or what you did for me. Never," Alice said. She then reached out for a hug. The last person I gave a hug to was my mom and that was over 20 years ago. Although it was awkward, it felt good. Right. Alice's small battered body tucked into my large weary frame. It just felt right.

And Momma, I did what you told me to do.

I made sure they never forgot me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my creation. Review. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or just what you'd like to see. **


End file.
